


the less you know

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Some things are forgotten in the rain, and sometimes they're better left that way.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Rose Weasley





	the less you know

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Drabble Tag in the M&MWP forum; pairing: Lavender Brown/Rose Weasley; prompt: umbrella.

It's raining again.

Of course it is. It's always raining. It's England, isn't it? It's just another thing for you to complain about as you stroll down the street.

She walks beside you, her yellow polka dot umbrella—large enough only for her—hovering above her cherry red locks. To make matters worse, she's wearing a vibrant blue cloak, so she sticks out like a sore thumb in the middle of dreary London. Still…she looks pretty.

No, no, don't think that. You shake your head as the walk continues. You've been walking for five minutes straight and have gone past the restaurant where you wanted to take her. You two had a fight (what about, you can't recall for the life of you), and you stomped away angrily. Rose, being Rose, dutifully stays by your side. She's persistent like her mother in that way. But you can't lose! When has Lavender Brown ever been known to lose?

Rose clears her throat, and you expect an apology. Instead you are poked in the shoulder with the handle of her umbrella. She looks at you expectantly.

No! Heavens, no! She can't expect an apology from _you_ , can she? Sure, you've forgotten the argument, but you know you were in the right! Whatever it was that Rose said to you, it set you off and for good reason! So, no, don't back down—you can't lose. You lost out once, and look where that got you.

(Well, they _did_ come together and have Rose years later, but those are just details, so you brush them off.)

Five minutes become eight, and Rose pokes you in the arm again. It's kind of cute, in a way. It's reminiscent of a puppy or a kitten batting at your leg to get your attention. But you didn't have one of those. You had a rabbit.

As a few more minutes pass, your frustration dissipates, because you honestly can't stand her not talking to you. You can't. You love her too much for that. You've been in her life too long (years, since her parents dared to let you be her "aunt" when she was in her teens) for you to be able to bear any silence. You two are not silence—you are noise and hilarity and cheer and passion and anger.

You find that you've managed to walk all the way to your tiny flat, and you two linger outside the building. You give Rose a look, because she's got her studies, she's got her work at the Ministry, because one day she'll revolutionize it and until then she'll work under her mother. So she shouldn't stay. No, she _can't_ stay.

It seems she's going to prod you again, but then she reaches out and closes her hand over yours, the one with the key in your palm. You two hold the key, and suddenly it comes flooding back, her calm panic in telling you that Hugo had spotted you two on a date last week, that he had then told Hermione and Ron, that Hermione had preferred simply to wonder why Rose was dating you, that Ron had gone ballistic (as had become the norm in his old age, the bloody beast), and that Rose finally had decided it was high time for her to leave home.

Your mouth forms a little "O" because you remember that you weren't angry at _her_ but at Hugo for being an idiot and at Ron for being the biggest idiot of them all. And Rose nods and holds the too-small-for-two umbrella over your heads as she leans on tiptoes and covers that "O" with her mouth, seeking out not lust this time…but a home.

**Author's Note:**

> D'aww. :') This got fluffy on me unexpectedly… But I like it! This was such a great prompt, too… And I can imagine Ron being like that and Hermione just trying to find the logic in things… And then there's Rose. Sweet Rose, just quietly getting by in life—unlike how I normally write her! :O But… *ramble-end* -w-
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :'}
> 
> 2017 note: So sweet! This 2012 drabble reminds me a bit of my first Lavrose fic, "[The Sky's the Limit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550897)," but the stories are unrelated. I just. Lavrose is cute, and Lav is adorable. ;w;


End file.
